Family, Christmas Tree and Love
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: Un petit rien, retrouvé dans mon ordi... Une suite à l'épisode "The Santa in the slush" 3x09 , oui ça date un peu, mais allez jeter un œil, on ne sait jamais...


Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à l'idée de raccrocher, car même si je voyais toujours Booth de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, j'avais l'impression que lui ou moi n'étions pas à notre place. Je savais qu'il souhaitait passer Noël avec son fils et moi je devais le passer en famille, avec ma famille.

Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me criait qu'il faisait partie de ma famille, qu'il était ma famille. Alors sans réfléchir, je prononçais ces mots

-« Booth, venez nous rejoindre. Malgré la distance, je vis qu'un sourire éclairait son visage.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous êtes en famille. »

Je déglutis, j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais en cet instant, la peur de le voir partir loin de moi, même si nous devions nous revoir dans deux jours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais une impression qu'il était la pièce manquante, comme celle d'un puzzle, celle que l'on place en dernier et qui est la plus importante. Elle est le centre du puzzle.

Et Booth était cette pièce. Il était cette pièce manquante, cette pièce qui manquait pour combler mon bonheur de Noël familial. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais l'impression d'être heureuse, d'avoir une famille et il me manquait seulement une personne pour que ce bonheur soit complet.

-« Vous faites partie de ma famille Booth.

-J'arrive. »

J'avais murmuré la fin de notre conversation, Russ s'amusait avec les filles, pour lui elles étaient _ses_ filles, même si son sang ne coulait pas dans leurs veines. Il était heureux et Amy aussi. Il lui apportait de l'amour, était un père pour ses filles. Hayley et Emma, adoraient Russ, il avait été là quand l'une d'entre elle avait du être hospitalisée à cause de sa maladie. Mon frère avait changé grâce à Amy et à ses filles.

Comme lui, j'avais changée grâce à mon « partenaire ». Mais était-il seulement mon partenaire ? Depuis plus de trois ans, nous travaillons ensembles, au début nous avions du nous apprivoiser, nous connaitre et aujourd'hui, parfois un simple regard suffisait pour qu'on se comprenne.

Angela aurait sûrement mit cela sur le compte de l'amour. Mais c'était juste que nous nous connaissions bien, on ne faisait pas que résoudre des enquêtes ensembles, on se confiait nos soucis, passait du temps ensembles hors de l'Institut. Oui notre relation était « particulière ». Je devais l'admettre, c'était à lui que je pensais quand j'avais besoin de soutien, vers lui que je venais me blottir quand j'avais besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Le souvenir de notre baiser sous le gui me revint en mémoire, la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa langue. Et les cinq secondes imposées par Caroline, largement dépassées… J'avais affirmé que ça avait été comme si j'avais embrassé mon frère. Mais j'avais menti, je m'étais menti à moi-même.

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers mes proches

-« Booth va nous rejoindre avec Parker. » Russ sourit et se tourna vers Amy, mon père s'approcha de moi et ne se contenta pas de sourire

-« Ah bien. Je suis content que tu l'ais invité. Ce n'est certes pas le lieu idéal pour une réunion de famille, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là.

-Booth est mon partenaire et ami et…

-Temperance, pourquoi je te sens nerveuse tout d'un coup ?

Cette question eut le don de m'irriter

-Je ne suis pas nerveuse papa. Je… Il me coupa

-Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, j'en ai conscience. Et je me rends compte des dégâts que j'ai causé quand je te vois. Mais ne ferme pas ton cœur à ceux qui t'aiment, seulement parce que tu as peur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurai peur. Répliquai-je, le défiant du regard, tout en espérant qu'il ne me percerait pas à jour.

-Tu as peur d'être abandonnée à nouveau. Pourtant, tu devrais avoir toute confiance en Booth. Crois-moi. »

Et il partit voir ses « petites-filles », il les considérait comme telles, me laissant là, à mes réflexions. Comment un père qui ne m'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années avait-il pu sentir qu'une de mes pires craintes était d'être seule à nouveau, abandonnée par ceux que j'aime. Et pourquoi avait-il parlé de Booth ?

Quelques coups secs frappés contre la porte me sortirent de mes pensées. Je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir, peut être un peu trop, voyant le grand sourire que mon père et mon frère affichaient sur leur visage.

-« Vous êtes sure qu'on ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non Booth. Vous faites partie de la famille. Temperance, tu ne vas pas le laisser toute la soirée sur le pas de la porte. » Mon père était intervenu, ne me laissant pas le temps d'argumenter.

Il fit entrer Booth dans la pièce, le débarrassa de son manteau et aida Parker à enlever le sien. Il se débrouillait bien avec les enfants, il aimait s'en occuper, je regrettais de ne pas avoir connu ce père là, attentif, patient et aimant.

La soirée passa rapidement, chacun discutait, Parker et les filles s'amusèrent joyeusement, mettant une réelle ambiance festive dans cette petite pièce qui était triste au départ, mais qui une fois emplie de rire d'enfants, était aussi chaleureuse qu'aurait pu l'être une grande salle à manger avec une cheminée où crépiterait un bon feu de bois.

Je m'éloignais un instant et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, observais la neige qui tombait silencieusement, un vrai Noël de conte. Mais ma vie n'avait rien à voir avec un conte, dans une heure, les visites seraient terminées. Mon père retrouverait sa cellule, Russ aussi, Amy et ses filles repartiraient chez elles, laissant un mari et un père. Booth repartirai en direction de son appartement avec son fils, le mettrait au lit, lui promettant que pendant son sommeil le Père Noël déposerait les cadeaux tant attendu. Et je retrouverai mon appartement, vide, seule.

Pourquoi cette solitude qui ne m'avait jamais dérangée, me pesait autant ce soir ? Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-« Bones, ça va ?

-Oui Booth.

-Vous avez l'air bien triste pour quelqu'un qui va bien. » Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je ressentis soudain le besoin de me confier à lui.

-« C'est juste que… Que tout ça sera bientôt terminé et l'illusion de la famille parfaite s'envolera. Et que me restera-t-il ? De la douleur, de la tristesse… Une sensation de vide.

-Non. Car ce bon moment que vous passez avec votre famille, personne ne vous en enlèvera le souvenir.

-Oui…

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre on dirait. Non ?

-J'ai l'impression, que ma solitude me pèse ce soir. » Les mots avaient franchis la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Il glissa son bras sur le mien et s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

-« Vous n'êtes pas seule. Écoutez, dans un quart d'heure, nous devrons tous partir et il sera à peine 22h, vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi, je mettrais Parker au lit et on discutera autour de plats Thaï et d'une bière.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter.

-Si vous le pouvez. Et ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas me déranger, car si je vous le propose, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. J'hésitais, mais l'idée de me retrouver seule chez moi fit rapidement pencher la balance.

-D'accord. J'accepte votre proposition.

-Bien. Alors maintenant, souriez, profitez de votre famille. Et même si vous n'y croyez pas, savourez la magie de Noël. »

Je hochais la tête simplement, affichais un sourire et partis en direction de mon frère. Je sentis le regard de Booth dans mon dos et vis que mon père le rejoignit à la fenêtre et engagea la discussion avec mon partenaire.

Le moment tant redouté, le moment de se dire au revoir s'était plutôt bien passé, j'avais laissé mon père, heureux de cette soirée en famille, il avait profité de mon frère et moi, essayant de rattraper toutes les années où il n'avait pas été là. Les filles étaient un peu tristes de laisser Russ, mais il leur promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Booth mit Parker au lit, qui s'était endormi pendant le trajet, je l'attendais sur le canapé, sortant les boites des plats Thaï à emporter, il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils, et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

Nous étions silencieux, aucun de nous deux n'osait entamer la conversation. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'étais perdue. Je ressentais un trop plein d'émotion à cause de cette soirée, il commença à parler

-« Bones, merci beaucoup de nous avoir proposé de venir fêter Noël avec vous et votre famille.

-Je vous l'ai dit Booth, vous… Vous faites parti de cette famille.

-Merci. Il m'observa, je sentais son regard sur moi, mais ça ne mettait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, j'avais comme une sensation de douceur, de chaleur, presque de protection. Comment ça va ? Je vous sens triste, un peu perdue même. »

Je soupirais doucement, comment faisait-il pour me connaitre si bien, il lui suffisait parfois d'un regard pour comprendre ou savoir ce que je ressentais. Est-ce que moi aussi, j'étais capable d'une telle chose ? Il ne me semblait pas, et pourtant, je me rendais bien compte parfois qu'il était agacé, las ou ailleurs.

-« J'ai passé une bonne soirée, mais en même temps, tellement de souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoire. Je n'aurai pas pensé dire ça un jour mais… J'ai aimé ces moments en famille, j'ai presque eu l'impression d'avoir enfin une vraie famille, unie, présente. Celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis que mes parents sont partis…

-Pourquoi « presque » ? Vous avez une famille désormais.

-Pas vraiment. Russ a une famille, il a Amy et ses filles, mon père a une famille, il nous a mon frère et moi. Et moi, qui ai-je comme famille ? Personne.

-Bien sur que si. Vous avez votre père, Russ, vos nièces, car même si elles ne sont pas les filles de votre frère, elles sont comme vos nièces.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma famille, à moi… » C'était réellement ce que je ressentais, car mon frère dans quelques mois, rentrerait chez lui le soir et trouverait une femme et deux filles, mon père était en prison et recevait régulièrement de la visite. Et moi, je ne trouvais qu'un appartement vide. Je repensais alors aux paroles de mon père, me disant de ne pas fermer mon cœur à ceux qui m'aiment, de ne plus avoir peur d'être abandonnée et surtout, de faire confiance à Booth.

-Bones…

-Oui ? Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de mon partenaire

-Vous avez une famille. Vos fouines… Parker… Et moi… Sommes votre famille. Car une famille, ce n'est pas toujours celle du sang, mais c'est aussi celle du cœur. »

A propos de cœur, le mien se mit à palpiter étrangement, les paroles de Booth me touchaient tellement que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, il avait raison, une famille est aussi celle qu'on se choisit et de ce point de vue là, la mienne était merveilleuse.

Voyant mes larmes, il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et me serra contre lui

-Shhht. Bones. Je ne pensais pas vous faire pleurer. Je voulais seulement vous réconforter, on dirait que ça n'a pas été une bonne idée. Il semblait si… Si triste.

-Non. Au contraire. Je passais un bras autour de son cou et me blottis dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte. Merci Booth d'être toujours là, d'être ma famille.

-C'est normal. Temperance… Il releva mon menton et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes. Vous savez que je tiens à vous. »

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, je choisis d'approcher mon visage du sien et de l'embrasser, doucement, de laisser aller mes émotions, celles que je refoulais depuis presque deux ans, tout ça parce que j'avais peur.

Il fut d'abord surpris par mon initiative, puis il répondit à mon baiser, je savais qu'en faisant ça, nous franchissions une limite que nous nous fixions depuis longtemps, mais je ne voulais plus avoir peur, je ne voulais plus être seule, j'avais envie d'avoir ma famille. À moi. Je me reculais doucement et le regardais, dans ses yeux un éclat nouveau brillait, je caressais sa joue et murmurait doucement

-« Seeley, tu… Tu veux bien être ma famille ? Avec Parker ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire, il était heureux. Comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Bien sûr. C'est le plus cadeau de Noël que tu pouvais me faire.

-Tu m'en as fait un magnifique aussi…

-Lequel ? demanda-t-il perplexe

-Ne plus avoir peur de vivre mes émotions. Ni avoir la crainte d'être abandonnée.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais et tu le sais.

-Oui. » Je me blottis dans ses bras, collant mon corps contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre que je ne reculerai pas, que je ne reculerai plus. Je murmurai alors à son oreille

-« Je t'aime.

-Temperance… Je t'aime aussi. »

Lovée dans ses bras, je sentis le sommeil me gagner, mais je n'avais aucunement envie de bouger, j'étais bien. Me sentant enfin à ma place dans les bras de Booth. Et pensant, qu'après tout, Noël avait peut être un petit quelque chose de magique.


End file.
